1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the containment of environmental pollutants which enter a drainage system. Particularly, the system is adapted to contain spills of either hydrocarbons or other chemicals which are present on fuel islands, unloading docks or other bulk containers. These pollutants can damage the environment when released into a drainage system if the pollutants are allowed to reach the unprotected environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore known types of water and pollutant control systems include, for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,846 to Curati, Jr. which discloses a containment and storage system including a reservoir which transfers petroleum based liquids to a well for collecting and storing liquid along a railroad track system. This well includes a pump which is activated by the rising and falling of the liquids. Another type of system is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,534 to McIlwain which discloses a flood control system for controlling and preventing flooding of areas located in the banks of a waterway. This system includes both water level sensors and gates which are responsive to the water level sensors. However, the prior art has not achieved an automatic or manually-activated system wherein a gate, in response to a sensor or manual intervention, collects hydrocarbons or other pollutants or a system which also includes the capability of detecting an overload of a drainage system to reopen the gate to allow the water, hydrocarbons and other pollutants to flow into the environment without damaging the drainage system or related facilities due to the initial gate closure to contain the pollutants.